


《训魔》道长番外

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work, sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Summary: 超可怕手黑没有心的后妈产物！晾臀/公开责罚/皮开肉绽 警告⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️求求各位不能接受就点出去，害怕雷到你！！！





	《训魔》道长番外

**Author's Note:**

> 超可怕手黑没有心的后妈产物！  
> 晾臀/公开责罚/皮开肉绽 警告⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️求求各位不能接受就点出去，害怕雷到你！！！

一份还是大弟子时期的道长在太行山被当众责罚的记录 （希望我能躲过道长的追杀，不说了，下面是我冒死搞出来的全记录）

柳凌风趴在特制的刑凳上，将头紧埋在三千发丝中，羞愧得几乎想死。这里是太行山的山门，平日里人流量最大的地方，此刻他正被勒令脱光了裤子，撩起上袍趴在刑凳上由太行山总弟子们观刑，那凳子中间的软垫恰好能他雪白的双臀以一种好看的弧度翘起，柳凌风紧绷着双腿听着周围走动的脚步声，觉得自己几乎快要撑不下去。  
他已然不知道过了多久，那规定的半个时辰就像是走了整整一年那么长，让他平日里那份骄傲自尊心像是被放在油锅里煎炸一样烧了个彻底。他不敢抬头，不敢动弹，这样羞愧的惩罚让他彻底失去了往日的意气风发，就像个受了伤无法动弹的小兽，蔫耷耷地伏在刑凳上。  
而这一切，都只不过是一个开始。  
当掌刑者拿着深红的楠木板宣布晾臀结束之时，柳凌风才真正开始有些慌乱。  
三日前他受师命代管太行山一应事物，却因为自己的自负差点让太行山万年传承毁于一旦，好在师尊及时出关稳住局面才不至于酿成大祸。掌门师尊动怒，罚他受门规一百，当众行刑，才有了今日的局面。  
那两位掌刑之人自然不会关注到柳凌风的心理活动，将手中的长板恭恭敬敬捧给身后跟着的随从，向山门石阶最上方坐着的掌门行了一礼才扬声道:“太行山首徒柳凌风，不尊师长教诲，在代管掌门之职期间擅离职守，险些晾成大祸，遵掌门指令赐门规一百，众弟子观刑，以儆效尤。”  
柳凌风只觉得自己气血翻涌，脸上热的快要爆炸，只埋着头双手紧紧扣着刑凳一声不吭。  
“动手吧。”掌门点了点头，毫不留情的下达的命令。  
“是，执行热身。”那掌刑人得了命令，转身在手里抹上弟子送上的药油。  
这种药油是专为责罚而研制的，一来可以保护掌刑人的手掌，二来能让那巴掌更加坚硬发烫，所以历来有许多弟子在惩戒堂光是挨一顿巴掌便能挨到痛哭求饶。  
太行山的规矩一向是罚了多少数目便有多少的巴掌作为刑前热身，今日自然也不例外。  
那两名掌刑人等待药油彻底吸收后，才一左一右在柳凌风身旁站定，随后没有一丝征兆，下手拍打起了他那两团柔软的臀。  
那两团白玉似的臀肉在铁砂掌毫无间隙的责罚下不停的乱颤，不过三四十下便已经连着大腿根都被照顾成了红彤彤的颜色，看起来尤为可怜。  
柳凌风攥紧了拳头只觉得臀上火辣辣地疼，而这些都是次要的，那巴掌扇在臀上发出啪啪声响在空荡荡的山门显得尤为响亮，让他几乎羞得想找个地缝钻进去。  
只是地缝没有，巴掌却还在继续，那些巴掌交叠着一左一右的落在他臀上，右边刚挨过，左边便又贴上，丝毫不给人喘息的机会，疼痛一下叠着一下，那力道大得连柳凌风小腿都跟着不停颤抖。他没那个脸叫喊出声来，只得趴着头悄悄叼着自己的衣袖，以免自己忍不住出声。  
这样的责罚过了六七十下，原先那白嫩嫩的屁股早就红得发亮，还留着些深红色的巴掌印，均匀的散布在两团臀肉上，彰显着掌刑者技术的高超。  
柳凌风全身早已被汗水打湿，平日里飘逸的发丝紧紧贴在耳边，他很想叫停，很想喘口气。那样疾风骤雨的巴掌让疼痛无法被消化的越积越深，随后再接连落下的几下巴掌中，他终于忍不住小声地发出了一丝呜咽。好在紧紧咬住的衣衫避免了这声细碎的呻吟别旁人听见，柳凌风却因此耳尖充血，在将口中的衣物咬得更紧了些。  
他颤抖着身体硬抗了二三十下，终于在最后一巴掌落下后有了休息的时间，柳凌风长长地舒了一口气，埋着头不停的喘息。他的两团臀肉已然变了深红色，肿起了约摸有一指粗细，仔细观察，便会发现那两团可怜的臀肉还在条件反色的微微颤抖。  
一百下热身的巴掌挨过，接下来才是最难熬的主刑。太行山门规传下来的楠木板子都是砍了上好的千年楠木主干制成的，坚硬结实，代代相传，不知道沾过多少太行山弟子的血。这楠木板子平日里甚少动用，若用，无一不是皮开肉绽地被抬出惩戒堂。  
那一板子打上，先是皮上之苦，紧接着余威渗进肉里，便是带着血肉由内而外地疼，更可怕的是，这两块楠木板板面略微向里弯曲，落在臀上不似平着的木板一样臀峰受力更重，而是处处都沾着肉，绝对不放过任何一个地方，且和一般的板刑不同，这楠木板落板时是要并排着落到左右臀上，左右严丝合缝地落下才算是挨完了一板子。也就是说，严格意义上讲，柳凌风今日要挨的数字是两百板子。  
那两名掌刑之人重新拿起楠木板，同先前一样立在柳凌风左右，便立刻有弟子拿了药丸和水上来，服侍着柳凌风吞下。  
这是一枚既能放大痛感使人保持清醒，又能护住筋骨的药，太行山门规森严却从不会在责罚弟子时伤筋动骨，所以每每重罚，必然要让受刑者事先吃这样一粒药丸，随后就算是皮肉打烂了，也护住了经脉，之后再用些生肌的药丸，便不至于废了一身修为。  
这药丸吞服过后，又有人上前来将柳凌风身下的长凳重新调整，那凳子设计的巧妙，中间折叠后可以伸出两根木棍固定，这样一来趴在上边的柳凌风就被迫以一种手脚着地，双臀却顶到最高的姿势固定，以方便掌刑的人下手。且那刑凳的高矮刚好只能让他脚尖着地，这样一来屁股便撅的更高，以一种被供奉的姿态高高的晾在空中。  
柳凌风被这样的姿势羞得全身颤抖，只不住地后悔自己当日为何要不自量力。  
这些措施做完那两名掌刑人才双手举起木板，以一种熟练的默契同时在空中划出一道痕迹，将两块板子送到了柳凌风红肿的臀肉上。  
柳凌风整个人小幅度地颤抖了一下，堪堪压下口中的呻吟，接着红了眼眶。太疼了，他作为太行山首徒，自小便受掌门亲自教导，平日里若是犯了什么错，也自有家法处置。偶尔有几次进惩戒堂也只不过是挨了些巴掌藤杖，今日是第一次见识这楠木板子的威力，只一下，便叫他花掉了全身的力气去消化。  
责罚不似之前的巴掌一样持续落下，柳凌风自然知道两位掌刑人是在等什么，根据门规，最开始的十下需要受刑人认错，最后的十下需要受刑人谢罚。他深吸了一口气，好不容易找到正常的语调规规矩矩地扬声道:“弟子知错。”果然，他这一句话结束，第二板子才跟着落下，覆盖了整个红臀，让他再次呜咽出声，他抖了抖身子认错，又再次等着新一轮的责罚。  
随着柳凌风的认罚那两块楠木板不停地照顾着他的双臀，那凹下去的板面当真是每次都严丝合缝的包住他整张臀，带起一层层肉浪，似乎是一处好肉也不愿给他留下。  
他平稳的认错声已经变得有些颤抖，当第十次双板同时落下后，柳凌风终于忍不住掉下了泪水，缓了好一会儿才带着浓浓的鼻音道:“弟子知错。”  
这十下是挺过去了，可那两瓣臀肉已是深红发紫，肿了老高一截，再挨下去，又不知道是何种痛苦。这些因素显然不在掌刑人思考的范畴内，先前那两位掌刑人在十下板子之后便各退了两步将手中的楠木板交给了早就侯在一旁的另外两位掌刑者手中。十下换一人，是为了保证每一下的门规都能保持在最威严的状态，能给受刑人带来丝毫不放水的责罚。  
两位新换上来的掌刑人拿着楠木板站定，也不管柳凌风是否准备妥当，互相以眼神示意了一下，便配合着落了板。这次的板子不似之前那十下尚有认罚的时间缓和，而是同之前的巴掌一样，落下后便高高扬起再带着劲风落下。  
柳凌风尚未来得及反应，便被密不透风的板子打的尖叫出声。  
“啊——呜——”纵使他及时咬牙，那一声高亮的尖叫也传进了在场弟子的耳朵里，不少弟子被吓得变了脸色，一些胆子小的更是脚一软，直接跪坐在地。  
先前吃的那颗药丸中放大痛楚的效力可不是说说而已，柳凌风再也顾不上什么矜持，只摇晃着腰肢想要躲避那如要搅烂他屁股一般的刑罚。那红的如煮熟的虾壳一般的双臀不停的扭来扭去，在空中画出些杂乱的弧线，颇像两条砧板上的活鱼。这样的挣扎确实让臀上的责罚暂时停了下来，只是他还没来得及喘口气，便被一根绳索从头到脚的捆在了刑凳上，丝毫不得动弹。  
捆仙绳，太行山四大法宝之一，一向由掌门看管，柳凌风还来不及抬头去确认是否是他的师尊出手，臀上便又遭到了重击。  
掌刑之人已经趁着他此次被捆住的间隙再次完成了交换，接连着十下毫不客气地招呼上柳凌风那已经足足肿大了一倍的臀。  
“啊——啊呜呜——停一下——别——”毕竟是血肉之躯这也责罚就算是他心智再如何坚毅也忍不住哭出声来，柳凌风只觉得自己全身的感官都集中到了那两瓣被打得已经熟透了的臀肉上，除了疼痛，几乎已经丧失了其他所有感官。  
“啊呜呜——饶了我——呜呜呜饶了我吧，师尊——”随着第三个十下的完美落幕，柳凌风已然忘却了自己正在众目睽睽下被观刑，他不停地摇着头，妄图向那个一向疼爱自己的师尊求饶。  
而这一声声求饶换来的只是另外一轮的十板子，以极高的频率落在那饱受折磨的屁股上，彻底将它们揍成了紫黑色的两团馒头。  
“啊——弟子知错——弟子错了——啊——别打了，师尊饶命呜呜——”那皮肉紧绷着，几乎是要破开一般的疼，柳凌风已然哭的上气不接下气，随着责罚数目的增多，掌刑人交替的短暂空挡也只会让他觉得屁股要从中爆炸开一般地疼，丝毫得不到缓冲。  
第五个第十板接踵而至，将那两团软肉彻底破防，渗出紫黑色的污血。  
“啊——疼呜呜呜——师尊——啊——师尊救我——别打了——啊呜呜——别打了——”那断断续续的求饶和哀嚎叫的人心惊，之前那些个胆子小又犯了事的弟子甚至有的已经呜呜咽咽的跟着哭了起来。  
柳凌风几乎已经神志不清，先前吃下的那枚药丸却在此刻发挥了作用，他只觉得有一股气流从丹田涌起刺激着他的神经，让他迷迷糊糊的意识又重新变得清明，紧接着，那渗着血的臀瓣接受了下一轮的责打。  
被迫保持的清醒让疼痛几乎是要往骨髓里钻，柳凌风声音已经有些沙哑，再说不出求饶的话，只每每在板子落下时发出一声长长的尖叫。  
那楠木板上早已沾满了他的血，挥上一下都似乎要溅着血珠。  
九十板子打过，那两团臀肉已经彻底地皮开肉绽，往下簌簌地流着污血，柳凌风根本已经无力叫喊，神智的清明和身体上的重责已折磨得他像是在地狱里走过一遭。  
“呜……”他随着再次落下的板子小幅度的颤抖了一下，良久没受到下一板子，才后知后觉地发现已经到了最后十下。  
身体已经疼到麻木，精神上的折磨就更加惨烈，柳凌风终于意识到自己此次是在众目睽睽下被打得皮开肉绽，涕泗横流。  
但这一切他都无可奈何，最终他只是默默闭了眼，哑着嗓子颤抖着回道:“弟子谢师尊责罚。”  
下一板子接踵而至，柳凌风捏紧了拳头，连声音都拔高了几度带着哭腔继续回话:“弟子谢师尊责罚！”  
柳凌风觉得这最后十下的任何一下都比之前的板子要挨的漫长，他甚至能够想象到周围众师弟们看他的眼神。也许会有惊惧，也许会有怜惜，甚至会有兴奋和惊喜。这样的认知就像是有一双无形的大手掐住了他的脖子一般，压的差几乎快要喘不过气来。  
终于，在伴随着最后一声谢罚的话语落下，这场残酷的惩罚到了尾声。  
捆仙绳适时的松开，柳凌风任由两个弟子将他从刑凳上扶下来。跪在坚硬的地板上，以一种极为羞耻的姿势趴下去，撅起了臀请求他的师尊验伤。  
他双眼已经哭到红肿干涸，再无眼泪可以落下，黑紫的臀肉已被打得稀烂，只看上一眼便叫人心惊胆战。  
柳凌风跪撅在地上，双腿不停的颤抖，他不知道花了多大的力气才勉强稳住这个姿势，在僵着身子足足等了半刻钟后，年轻的未来首座大人终于在自家师尊的应允下，被人搀扶着回到了自己的殿中养伤。


End file.
